Winx'mas
by LuckyLefty77
Summary: The fairies from Alfea are invited to stay at Red Fountain for the week leading up to the Christmas dance. Musa and Riven's relationship has been very good,but what obstacles will they have to overcome to maintain 'good' blood?Now that the fairies and specialist are under one roof,will jealousy and competition tear them apart,or will they see what's truly in their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic that I've posted so no flames _please_. I'm still trying to find a writing style so if it's kind of messy and if I have any grammar mistakes, I apologize. Hopefully it's easy to understand and you all like it.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB WHATSOEVER**

Summary: The fairies from Alfea are invited to stay at Red Fountain for the week leading up to the Christmas dance. Musa and Riven's relationship has been very good, but what kind of obstacles will they have to overcome to maintain 'good' blood? Now that the fairies and specialist are all under one roof, will jealousy tear them apart, or will they come to see that they're the only one for each other?

Pairings: Mostly MusaxRiven, and some of the others

No P.O.V.(Everyone knows what Christmas is)

Snow covered the land outside and frosted the windows. It was the week before Christmas in Alfea, and the Winx were in their room talking among themselves with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. They were in the middle of talking about what they wanted for the upcoming holiday when Stella's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Brandon! I'll put him speaker"

"Hey snookums, your on speaker."

"Hey honey, that's actually good because I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Is everything ok? Is anyone hurt?" Musa questioned.

"No, nothing's wrong. Quite the contrary actually. I called you all to tell you that the guys and I heard, that all fairies from Alfea are invited to stay at Red Fountain, leading up to the Christmas dance." Brandon held the phone away from his ear before he was deafened by the screaming fairies.

"Omg! This is wonderful, now I can see you everyday snookums."

"And we can see our guys too." Aisha added happily.

"Yeah, the guys and I are all excited as well, and we can't wait for you all to get here."

"Okay, we need to pack. Love ya, bye." Stella said quickly.

"We should go shopping for some new clothes" Musa suggested.

The other girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"What," she asked quizzically," you looked like you've seen a ghost or something."

"We're just surprised that you out of all people would want to go shopping, no offense." Tecna answered.

"Yeah, we all know how much you hate shopping."

"I don't hate shopping, Stella. I just thought it was a good time to update our wardrobe, I don't see a problem in that." Musa defended.

"Possibly," Stella said, then making a sly face," or, maybe our little princess of Melody wants to look good for a certain magenta haired specialist."

The girls started laughing while Musa just rolled her eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door, and Flora made her way over. Opening the door she was met with another fairy.

"Hello Flora, I was just letting you gals know that we're having a meeting in the auditorium right now."

"Oh, okay thanks" Flora said in her soft voice as she closed the door."Winx, we're having a school meeting in the auditorium right now."

"It's probably about what Brandon just told us." Tecna said as they made their way out.

"But we have to go shopping." Stella whined.

"We'll go after the school meeting, okay Stella." Bloom reasoned, earning a sigh.

"Fine."

~At the Meeting~

"Hello, students of Alfea. I have called you all here today because we have an event coming up. As you are all aware, Christmas is coming up in a week, and Red Fountain is having their annual Christmas dance. Being the gentleman that they are, they have requested for us to stay for the time being, until the Christmas dance is held. Now, before you get too excited, you will be in different rooms on the opposite side of the guys." Ms. Farigonda added, as the fairies "awed" with disappointment."We will be leaving for Red Fountain tomorrow," she continued."Make sure you are all packed and ready to go by 7am. Keep in mind that we will be gone for a week, and I expect for you all to be on your best behavior."

The meeting ended and the Winx headed to the bus.

"Shopping time!" Stella exclaimed as they got on the bus to Magix.

~Shopping Mall in Magix~

"Okay, we're gonna be at Red Fountain for a week, so we need enough outfits to last us seven days."

"Tecnas right." Bloom barely got out, before being interrupted.

"Hey, there is no limit when it comes to shopping." Stella argued.

"There is when you run out of money." Flora countered.

"Yeah, but we won't. I got you girls covered, don't worry."

"Whatever you say Stella." Musa said as they laughed.

Musa's P.O.V

I had bought enough clothes for me, and I'm pretty sure Riven will like them. I guess they were right, but come on, they know they be doing the same. Anyways, I can't wait to see him. So far everything's been going good between us, and hopefully it can stay that way. I love him so much and it really hurts when we argue, we're both just so stubborn. Another thing we have in common.

"Dang it." I said after dropping one of my bags. As I reach down to pick it back up, I stop as someone beat me to it.

"Thanks-" I say as I look to see who the person was. I gasp when I meet purple eyes.

"No problem, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't my girlfriend out."

"Riven!" I say joyfully as I hug him.

"Muse, how's it going." He asks, chuckling while reciprocating the hug.

"Better now that you're here. I was just thinking about you actually" I answered, already feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I know, I'm awesome like that." He said with that sexy smirk as I roll my eyes.

"Anyways, are the other guys here?"

"Yeah, and they told me to meet up at the food court when we're done. Oh, did you hear the news"

"About us staying at Red Fountain till the Christmas dance, yeah. Brandon told us earlier and we had a school meeting about it. We leave tomorrow morning at 7. I can't wait, we'll be able to see each other more often and spend quality time together. I've missed you a lot lately, and-" I was cut off by Riven, or to be exact, his lips.

I poured all my love into that kiss, and I wasn't sure why I needed to do that. I just felt like I've kept in so much and I needed an outlet. We broke the kiss when our oxygen levels were beginning to deplete.

"Hey, Muse, what's wrong?" Riven asked in a soft voice, as he pulled me closer to him. Apparently, somewhere in between the kiss my eyes began to water.

'Stupid emotions' I say to myself.

"Nothing." I tell him, failing to sound as I say as I wipe my eyes.

"Musa, I know you better than anyone like you do me, and I know something is bothering you. You can tell me anything and I will not judge you."

I nod, knowing he's right.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I ask, not wanting to do this in public.

"Sure, we can go to the park. I'll just text Sky so they know where we're at." He takes out his phone and quickly sends the message. "Okay, let's go."

~Park~

No P.O.V.

Musa and Riven arrived at the park and found a secluded spot by a tree. They both sat down on the grass, and Riven turned to Musa and waited for her to speak. Musa takes a deep breath before she starts to talk.

"You know how much we argue, over the silliest things even. It's like we're always disagreeing over something, and when we do it's usually not in the calmest manner. And then we end up doing something stupid that hurts our relationship and everything just turns upside down. The point is, I guess I'm emotional because we've been doing really good and I don't want that to end. But I know it will because it feels like the world is against us, and we have to fight so hard to stay together. I mean, I see our friends and I know they argue, but it seems like it's so easy for them to get past it. Then there's us and we can never agree to disagree. Eventually we make up, but it really just, hurts. It hurts me so bad Riven and I hate the fact that it's gonna happen again." By the time she finishes speaking she's in his lap, her eyes laced with tears.

"Babe, I'm, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you through so much that you feel this way. It hurts me too that we argue, and I end up hating myself for being so stupid. I know I get jealous a lot and turn into a jerk, okay maybe I'm always a jerk, but you know what I mean." Riven said earning the slightest giggle.

"I know I don't deserve you and it kills me that I'm not good enough for you. I wish I could treat you the way the guys treat their girlfriends and be everything you need, but I can't. I'm just not like them, I'm not able to walk around with my heart on my sleeve and be affectionate in public. It's hard for me and now I know that it affects you as well. But I love you Musa. And I'm sorry I am so selfish, because even though I know I don't deserve you, I'm not letting anyone else have you." He looked at her with so much love in his eyes, and all Musa could do was hug him.

"You might think that you're not good enough, but for me, your all I'll ever need. And I know you can be a jerk, but you're my jerk." Musa told him, both laughing.

"And you're my Princess. Just, don't worry about everyone else trying to come between us. Their are going to obstacles in our relationship that are going to challenge us. Just remember, it's me and you against the world." Musa smiled at him, as she nodded.

"Me and you against world."

Author's Notes:Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the first chapter. I don't have an update schedule because of school so I'll try to get them in as soon as I can. I'll go ahead and apologize for any overdue updates in the future. Anyways, thank you and **R &R!**

~LL


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled In

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry that I've kept you all waiting, it's just that I've been trying to finish my schoolwork before the break. There's really no other reason that I have as to why I haven't updated, and hopefully this doesn't become a habit. Anyways, without further a due, I present to you chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB WHATSOEVER (if I did, Riven wouldn't have left).

The next day came fast and all the fairies headed out into wintry world with their bags. They were layered up in their coats and scarfs and were gathered around Ms. Farigonda.

"Good morning girls, thank you all for being up and ready and on time. Now, before we open the portal to Red Fountain, I just want to remind you all to be on your very best behavior. Be polite towards the specialists and professors, oh, and don't think I won't be watching you all. I was once a teenager too you know." Ms. Farigonda told them before opening the portal. "Let's go girls."

They all walked through the portal leading to the gates of Red Fountain. Waiting for them was Saladin and Codatorta dressed in coats. Closing the portal, Ms. Farigonda smiled at their hosts.

"Hello Saladin, Codatorta. Thank you so much for inviting us to stay here, we really appreciate it."

"Ah, no problem Farigonda. We're glad you all came." Saladin said genuinely. "Shall we head in?"

"Oh, yes." She said as they followed them inside.

Musa's P.O.V

We entered the gates of Red Fountain and made our way into the school. It was kind of weird because none of the specialists were anywhere to be seen. Seems like the others noticed too.

"Where is my snookums?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, where are all the guys?" Aisha questioned. We all looked at Saladin.

"Oh, they're out training right now. We wanted them to get it out of the way in the morning, so they can help you get settled in and show you around later."

"Isn't it really cold out there? What if they get sick?" Bloom asked worriedly.

"As a specialist, you must endure and fight no matter the circumstances." Codatorta answered sternly.

"What time will they be back?" I asked.

"Around 9." We all sighed.

'It's only 7:30. I hope Riven doesn't get sick.'

"Well let's get on with the tour. The cafeteria is that way, down the hall to the right."

I tuned out the rest of the tour, my mind consumed of other things. I've been thinking a lot lately, and Riven has helped with distracting me. I don't know what I'd do without him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we stopped at the double doors.

"Your rooms are through here. We don't have enough for each of you, but they're pretty big so I think three per room will suffice. Farigonda, I'll show you where your room is as soon as everyone here is all figured out. Codatorta, could you show the other professors where their rooms are while everything gets settled out here?"

"Yes." He answered leading the professors out.

"I'll wait until you're done to show you where your room is, Ms. Farigonda."

"Okay, thank you Saladin." Ms. Farigonda turned towards us. "Listen up girls. Due to the limited space, you are all gonna have to split up into groups of three. You will be sharing a room, but don't worry, the rooms are spacious. Do it quickly."

The Winx and I circled up.

"How is this gonna work, there's six of us but only three per room." Tecna asked.

"We'll have to split up." Flora said as we all sighed.

"Okay, I guess Stella and Aisha can share with me." Bloom suggested.

"And that'll leave Tecna and Flora with me." I didn't mind. Stella wouldn't be able to tease me as much. Don't get me wrong I love the girl to death, but she's a bit, well, Stella.

We all walked down the hall as Ms. Farigonda showed each group to their room. It was just the Winx and I when we reached the end of the corridor, though we were faced with a problem. There were no more rooms.

"Um, Ms Farigonda. There are no more rooms." Aisha commented.

"Oh, it seems as though you are correct."

Saladin walked up to us. "Is there a problem?"

Ms. Farigonda turned around. "I'm afraid so. We seem to be short of two rooms."

"Is that so." Saladin brought his finger up to his chin. Codatorta stepped forward.

"We do have two extra rooms, but there may be an issue."

"What is it?"

"The two rooms are on the guy's hall."

"I suppose that is an issue."

"Wait, can you give us a minute?" Ms. Farigonda asked.

"Sure."

Ms. Farigonda turned towards us.

"Girls, can I trust you all to be on the same hall as the guys?"

"Of course you can trust us. We'll be on our very best behavior, right girls?" Stella said. We all nodded.

Ms. Farigonda eyed us carefully as we looked on innocently. When she sighed, we knew we won.

"Okay, but no goofing off." Ms. Farigonda told us sternly.

"Yes ma'am." We agreed simultaneously.

"Them being on the same corridor as the guys won't be a problem."

"Well then, let's head over there."

Saladin lead us to the other side of the school where there were another set of double doors. We walked down the hall to the last two rooms.

"Here you go. Once you get unpacked you can come to the cafeteria for breakfast. The specialist should be back around then. Oh, if they cause you any trouble, just tell me and I'll take care of it."

"And remember what I told you girls. I know six specialist that will have to answer to me if anything happens."

Saladin and Ms. Farigonda walked back down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

"Sometimes she really scares me." I said as we all shivered.

We walked in and were met with an ordinary room. There was enough space for three an-

"Hello girls." The Princess of Solaria walked into their room with a determined look.

"Stella, whatcha doin?" I asked her.

"Fixing this room."

"What?"

My question was answered as soon as the room changed into a similar looking one as ours at Alfea.

I rolled my eyes. "Really Stella, the room wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was. Look, I don't see what the problem is, I'll change it back before we leave. Now, it's 8:10 and I'm starving. Let's go get breakfast."

"Stella, we still have to unpack." Tecna reminded her.

"Ugh. It'll take too long, and I'm hungry."

"Stella, we're only staying for a week, how much clothes did you pack?"

"Hey, I like to have a lot of choices ya know. Didn't I already tell you guys that there is no limit on clothes."

"Well, just unpack some of it now, okay. Now go." I gently pushed her out of our room.

"Okay, okay gosh. You don't have to- um, girls." Stella stopped speaking and we looked to see why. The double doors opened, and soon all the specialist walked through talking. The Winx and I stood there awkwardly, not sure if we should say something and introduce theirselves, or wait until they finally noticed us here. Eventually it was the latter, and the guys stood there curious.

One guy stepped forward. He was a little more than average height with brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pearly whites.

"I'm guessing you are some of the fairies from Alfea that were invited to stay here. I'm Zack, the best one there is, and my friends and I would be welcomed to show you around." He said flashing us a smile, gesturing to five other guys behind him. We looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"Nice to meet you Zack. My name's Musa. This is Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, and Tecna."

"The pleasure's all mine." He said kissing my hand.

I put on a fake smile, gently retrieving my hand. "Although we're flattered by your offer, we'll have to decline."

His smile wavered. "Oh, may I ask why?"

"It's just that our-

"Musa?"

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading, and I'll try not to take as long to update. Oh, and thanks for the fav and follows. **R &R!**

~LL


End file.
